List of Things With Little/No Continuity
This is a list of some of the things with little/or no continuity on Glee. If something does get continuity eventually, such as Beth showing up, please remove it from the list. List Rachel's Diet: She claims to have had nightmares about the baby chicks' mothers coming after her after Jesse St. James and some others from Vocal Adrenaline egged her, but in "The Rhodes to Nowhere" she was having pepperoni pizza with Finn, even remarking that it was good pizza. Did she suddenly become a vegan during the schoolyear, or was she so infatuated with Finn that she forgot herself? Beth: Haven't seen her all season - the only mentions are her fetus. Terms for Keeping Glee (S1): In "Pilot" Mr. Schuester and Figgins agree that the show choir has to show at regionals in order to continue. Later in the season, the glee club must place at regionals to get another year. Shelby: Nothing. Not an emotional scene from Rachel or a visit from Quinn. Nothing. Jesse: Jesse said that he was starting to like Rachel, and that he didn't want to her to get hurt Miss Corcoran, but then he breaks up with her in a cruel manner and later eggs her. Why did he look angry after Another One Bites the Dust? What about that look with Rachel during Bohemian Rhapsody? Anthony Rashad: In "The Substitute", Mercedes had agreed to give him a try, but in "Silly Love Songs", she declares that she is single. They both shared a mutual interest in each other, and smiled at one another in the lunch room. The show never mentions them breaking up or going on a bad date. What happened to him? Puck/Quinn: In Journey, Puck says, "I love you." In "Auditions", Jacob Ben Israel confirmed he still had feelings for Quinn. In Britney/Brittany, he shares a look with Quinn. Now, he's in love with Lauren, made out with Rachel, and hasn't said a word to Quinn. Sandy/Howard/Other Small Guest Stars:' '''Where are these lovable characters that truly made the show hilarious? I've been wondering that for days. '''Vocal Adrenaline': Aren't they supposed to be ND's major rivals? Where are they? Dustin Goolsby:' '''We got a fat load of Shelby in the back 9 of season one; where's this guy? '''Azimio's Moral Code': Artie successfully prevents Azimio from attacking Finn because Azimio would have to go through him to get to Finn; Azimio leaves saying, "The only things saving you right now is my moral code; I don't hit crippled people", but in "The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle", Azimio is the ring leader of the massive slushie attack on Artie, which Artie tries to talk him out of, but Azimio says he believes in "equal opportunity". This is after Artie is on the football team, cooler than he was prior to joing, so there is less reason to pick on him than before when Artie was just in the Glee club - when Azimio couldn't do it because Artie is a cripple. Puck/Artie: Weren't these two supposed to be best friends now or something? Puck's Community Service:' '''Haven't seen or heard about him doing it since "Never Been Kissed"'.' '''Finn's Stance on Cheating': In Season 1 he cheated on Quinn multiple times with Rachel, yet in Comeback, Quinn states that he broke up with her because she cheated on him (not the lying about the baby), and he doesn't deny it. He also goes out on date with Santana and Brittany to BreadstiX while he is dating Rachel the first time; he later breaks up with Rachel when she comes clean about making out with Puck. Finn makes advances on Quinn even though she is in a relationship with Sam. Finn seems to be repulsed when his girlfriends cheat on him, but has no problem indulging in it himself, or for that matter, being the person someone is cheating on their boyfriend with. Kurt's Biological Mother: In "Ballad", Kurt claims that she died ten years ago (when he would have been six). However, in "Laryngitis" Burt claims that she died eight years ago (when Kurt would have been eight). Kurt's Wardrobe: Kurt wears extremely expensive clothes, despite his father's occupation of being the owner of a tire store. Kurt is initially an only child, but still, his wardrobe must cost thousands of dollars. Where was Burt, at the time a single parent employed as the owner of a tire store, getting the money? Kurt's Tuition at Dalton: Shouldn't it have run out by now? The honeymoon trip must've cost around $5,000. It's been a couple of months; now where are they getting the money? Boarding School: Kurt now goes to Dalton, a boarding school. However, in the Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle, he mentioned going to Finn's room every night with a glass of warm milk to start conversation. Is Kurt just not taking the boarding or something? Brittany's Belief in Santa: Kurt, in "Grilled Cheesus", says he thinks God is like Santa for adults, and later goes on to explain his disbelief in God while Brittany listens with the rest of the club. She makes no interruptions to say that Santa does indeed exist, which is out of character if she did in fact believe. Despite this, in "A Very Glee Christmas" Brittany has a strong belief in Santa, even ignoring the fact that the Santas appearing to her had obviously different physical characteristics. Will's Crush on Emma: In "Comeback", Will says confidently that he is over Emma. However, in "Blame It on the Alcohol", this is not the case. Mercedes/Quinn Friendship: These two were best friends in the back 9 of season one. Now, Quinn mostly hangs out with Santana or Brittany. Should we blame the Cheerios, or Ryan Murphy's memory? Blaine's Stance on Romance: Blaine initially tells Kurt that he cares for him, but that he is terrible at romance and doesn't want to risk screwing anything up; however, in "Blame It on the Alcohol", Blaine jumps at the chance to date Rachel Berry after their shared drunken Spin-the-Bottle kiss, despite previously claiming to be awful at romance, and he seems to have forgotten that Kurt was interested in him. Budget Cuts: In Season 2 Mr. Schue claims that Coach Beiste's new football budget which had siphoned 10% of the glee budget had cut all of the show choir's transportation to and from events. However, New Directions has no problem getting to sectionals in "Special Education"; no explanation for how they were able to pay was made, and no attempts at any fundraising for the club are made until Finn sets up his kissing booth in "Comeback", well after they have already competed sectionals. Kendra: Terri's sister should have come up with some awesome diabolical plan to get Will to come back to Terri. 'Puck's sister/ Quinn's sister/ all of the other glee member's families-' I heard a rumor that we would meet Brittany's smart older sister, but it has not happened! I was really looking forward to that! Also, Puck's sister was only seen for a second. Category:Characters Category:Rachel Berry Category:Beth Corcoran Category:Jesse St. James Category:Shelby Corcoran